This is what confusion tastes like
by xreto
Summary: Shawn and Triple H have always been close, since forever, and by close, I mean really close. Wink Wink. Pretty soon, Stephanie came into the picture and she pretty much ruined everything in their happy relationship. HBK&HHH Slash. R
1. Disagreements

This is what confusion tastes like

By: Brittzers

Disclaimer: I do not own HBK, Hunter, Cena, Edge, or any wrestlers mentioned in the fan fiction however I would like to, minus Cena, but it would never happen ever in life, sadly.

A/N: Uh yeah, I am a person who likes to insert 'inside jokes' my sister and I have this joke about Shane & Big Show (who we like to call 'Fat Show') but anyways, yeah, if you take offense to it, it will make you look really stupid because you weren't meant to understand it in the first place. Plzkthx.

Shawn walked back stage, slowly and impatiently, just wanting to get to his hotel room and rest for the night. He's had a long night, all of this wrestling really starts to get to you after a while, sure, he loves to wrestle, but sometimes it just takes a rather large toll on you, it's crazy. The show was amazing, however, today they wrestled in Shawn's hometown – San Antonio, Texas. His family and friends were there, cheering him on as he met his victory to Cena by sweet chin music. It was very necessary for him to win the match, especially in his hometown, it would've been all right for him to lose, but Cena didn't want things to 'go down like dat' in his hometown. Shawn walked by, what they considered, the cafeteria of the wrestling Arena. There had only been two people there, Big Show and Shane-o-Mac, of course, eating. Shane had about two or three Twinkies and was eating them at about the same time. Big show, on the other hand, happened to be eating a salad, mind his business. Shane looked over at him, white cream from the Twinkie clear on his pouted lips and cleft chin. He narrowed his little beady eyes and began to speak to him,

"You're Fat"

After Shane said that, Big show looked up at him, vegetables falling onto his plate from his mouth as he looked at him, he too, with narrowed eyes,

"Well, you're short!"

"Shut up!"

Shane exclaimed and pushed Big show's shoulder, barely even moving him from where he sat in his crouched manner over top of his salad.

"You shut up, man!"

Big show returned, lifting a rather large hand and giving Shane a push that had apparently sent Shane's inferior frame flying across the room and then the cafeteria brawl commenced.

Shawn never stood around to watch the whole fight, he usually just walked away, shaking his head and laughing. He continued to walk threw the hallway, passing Shelton Benjamin, giving a slight wave. Shelton was pretty much being smothered by the local sluts of the WWE Candice, Torrie, Victoria, Lita, and some how (how ever she got here) Kelly Kelly. How Shelton gets these girls – I do know, it's a mystery. Moving on, Shawn's eyes moved from Shelton and to his feet, it wouldn't be long before he had made it to the 'exit' door and then out of the arena it's self. He finally looked up, his eyes seemed to shine and glitter at the sight many feet before him. It was his best friend, Hunter, standing at the other end of the hallway, having just walked out of the wrestling area himself, he too was ready to hit the sack at a local hotel room. Shawn's lips slowly spread into just the happiest grin that he can make up. He loved seeing Hunter, it always brought joy to him, it always made him feel good to see Hunter. No, not just because he was pretty much guaranteed a good fuck on the road, but because he was his best friend. I know what you're thinking, Shawn's married, he can't just have sex with anyone, yeah, well, and that's where you're wrong. Shawn isn't married, not anymore, his wife divorced him a bit ago, sure, Shawn was heartbroken, but Hunter fixed that right up.

Shawn and Hunter used to do a lot of things together before Hunter had got hitched, now, the only thing they get to do is get a good sexual encounter every now and then when Stephanie doesn't come to visit, which is usually once out of two weeks. It's been a while since they've actually spent time with each other without being in a wrestling scene. Shawn was a bit bothered by their lack of time but being with him at all is enough for him. Shawn walked closer to him and opened his arms, wrapping them around Hunter's neck, locking there and being embraced in a tight hug. He closed his eyes and still smiled, this hug was as if they hadn't seen each other in years. Shawn buried his face into Hunter's neck, being sure not to give off any strong emotions into the hug because they were supposed to be keeping their relationship a secret and no one is to know. Hunter wrapped his arms around Shawn's waist, his face along side Shawn's hair, taking in the scent of it; it kind of smells like apples and other fruits, Shawn likes his shampoo fruity. Hunter held him for a few moments before pulling away, his nose running gently, now, threw the moisture of Shawn's hair. Hunter looked down awkwardly at his shoes, biting on the corner of his lower lip before looking back at Shawn, smiling slightly,

"Nice match, buddy"

Hunter complemented, Shawn grinned softly, biting his lower lip and scratching his head, his lips curling into a big smile. He looked back up at Hunter, shrugging a bit as he scratched his head slightly,

"Yeah…it was nothing. Cena and I are just…we're amazing in the ring together. I had a good time."

Hunter smiled as Shawn spoke, and he got closer to him, running his fingers threw Shawn's moist hair then he caressed Shawn's chin gently. Shawn's blue eyes stayed connected with Hunter's brown ones, his lips pressed together as he stepped closer. Shawn's eyes shifted a bit, looking from left to right, then back at Hunter and he raised his brows,

"…Right here?"

Shawn asks, a bit paranoid, they had never kissed in public; it was always in the dark or in the privacy of their hotel rooms…but never in the middle of the halls. Hunter smiled and leaned in more, shrugging slightly,

"I don't care anymore…"

He whispers, his other hand going to caress Shawn's other cheek, rubbing it softly as he leaned in slightly until a high pitched voice sounded from behind Hunter.

"Hey baby!"

Hunter stopped in his tracks, removing his hands and letting them rest at his sides, he turned around and put on a smile. He opened his arms and wrapped them tightly around Stephanie's body, holding her close, picking her up and spinning her around. He put her down and sat her down in front of Shawn with her back was facing Shawn. She lifted onto her toes and kissed his lips gently, making little noises before she pulled away slowly.

"Uh, what are you up to, hun?"

She asked, her eyes never once met Shawn - she never even looked at him. Hunter shrugged a bit, his eyes shifting from Stephanie and then behind her, looking at Shawn. Shawn's blue eyes had disconnected themselves, they had begun to look around and down at his shoes. Hunter looked back at Stephanie and shrugged a bit,

"Uh…Nothing – Nothing really…Just talking to Shawn"

Stephanie turned around to see…no one.

"Shawn? Where?"

She asks, turning back around with a confused face. Hunter looked behind her and didn't see Shawn either. He pouted a bit,

"No where."

He says, sighing slightly.

Shawn had eventually made it to the hotel, after at least 30 minutes, he walked to the hotel room that he shares with Hunter and enters it, shutting the door and sighs.

"Stephanie…damn Stephanie…"

He mutters underneath his breath as he lays down onto the bed, closing his eyes, throwing his arm over his face, covering his eyes and letting out a breath. He had ended up falling asleep and for what felt like seconds was actually hours when he felt the bed sink in beside him. He opened his eyes, seeing Hunter's back turned towards him. He heard clutter at the floor, it was Hunter taking off his shoes and just tossing them to the floor. Usually when Hunter would take his shoes off, he'd just sat them down…but he tosses them down. He was upset about something. Shawn lifted from the bed, smiling a bit as he got onto his knees, wrapping his arms around Hunter's neck. Shawn kissed the side of Hunters face and smiled more,

"Hey…"

He says softly,

"Not now, Shawn"

Hunter said, a bit angrily. It was obvious that Hunter was angry, and it was at Shawn. Damn.

"What's wrong, now, Hunter? What? What did Shawn do this time?"

Shawn asked, pulling off of him and sitting at the edge of the bed,

"Why'd you leave like that?"

Hunter asked, turning to look at him,

"Why'd I – You're not glad I did? If I would've stayed, you would've ignored me anyways"

"Oh, Shawn don't give me that again…"

"It's true! When ever Stephanie shows her face, you turn all of your attention from me to her!"

"Well, I'm Sorry, Shawn, that I can't give all of my attention to you. I'm sorry that you're such an attention hog! Shawn – Not everything's about you!"

Hunter yelled, Shawn didn't even want to argue; he couldn't stand arguing with Hunter. Especially on this topic…he always lost one way or another – the way he usually loses is when Hunter brings up the fact that Stephanie is his wife and she should be treated as such. Shawn got up and walked towards the door,

"I'm sleeping over at Cena's…Come and get me when you come to your senses…"

He says, leaving the room and slamming the door shut behind him. Hunter sat on the bed, the argument went too fast but he was too angry to think about it.

He hated arguing with Shawn. He always felt like the loser.


	2. Bittersweet Memories

Chapter Two: Bittersweet Memories

By: Brittzers

Shawn left the hotel room angrily and confused, it was easily seen on his redden face. He couldn't understand Hunter any more, they just grew apart…it hurts Shawn to think about it but they may never be the same again, thanks to Stephanie. It was like, when Stephanie came around, Shawn became invisible – Like he was just non-existent. Tonight Shawn is just going to give himself and Hunter a break. It wouldn't be any different since Hunter's been 'breaking' from Shawn for months now. Shawn decided to sleep over at Cena's hotel room, when ever Hunter and Shawn had their arguments, that's where Shawn always ended up – At Cena's.

Shawn walked down the hallway and then down the stairs of the hotel building, deciding against the elevator since their room had only been two floors up from the ground floor. He made it down, chewing on his lower lip, frustrated. He walked towards the entrance/exit doors and pushed it opened, leaving the hotel. He paced back and forward on the outside of the hotel, eventually going and sitting onto the bench. His leg shuddered as if he were anxious for something to happen. He thought about how things have been between he and Hunter. He thought of how things have chanced and how things used to be…before Stephanie – it was beautiful.

**-Flash back-**

_Hunter opened the hotel room door, poking his head inside and smiling a bit at Shawn. Today, they had been in Tokyo, Hunter didn't exactly remember what part but he was going to have to publicly indicate where they were pretty soon. Hunter opened the door a little more in order to let himself in and he stood against the doorway, looking at Shawn._

"_Shawn, wanna come with me to the bar? All the guys are hanging out I hear the parting was 'happening' so I figured we could go as well"_

_Shawn looked up from his book and braised his brows. The year was 1996; this was big party era for the heartbreak kid, not so much for Hunter Hearst Helmsley. Shawn then wrinkled his brows as if he didn't understand what Hunter meant. The corner of his lip turned up into a smirk but it still portrayed a confused look. _

"_Wow – Hunter - At a bar? This is amazing!"_

_Shawn said, trying to sound astonished, Hunter almost never went out, and Shawn ended up going out with another one of his buddies when the boy would rather be out with Hunter. For some reason, Hunter didn't like to party, Shawn wasn't digging that trait about him at the time but then again it was always good because Shawn spent more time with him on the inside of the hotel rooms. Boy, were those the fun times! Hunter rolled his eyes playfully and smirked a bit, licking his lower lip and looking out of the door then back at Shawn,_

"_Yes, now would you come on?"_

_Hunter rushed him, still jokingly as he laughed. Shawn smiled more and sat his book aside, standing up and stretching. He pushed his hair behind his ear, since it had been hanging out and curly along his shoulders. He walked towards the door after Hunter had stepped out; he turned the light out and fluffed his hair slightly in the mirror closest to the door. He looked forward again and eventually exited the hotel room. Shawn shut the door behind him, encountering a smiling Hunter who looked down at him with big hazel eyes. Shawn's eyes were locked onto Hunters eyes as if Hunter had been hypnotizing him. He can see Hunters lips curling more into the smirk that had already been there as one of his hands lifted up against the door to lean against. Shawn felt a bit weird just staring into those eyes without being inside of a closed space, alone, without anyone around to see so he looked down at his shoes quickly. Hunter reached his large hand underneath Shawn's chin and lifted his chin slightly with his index and middle finger. _

"_You're cute, you know that?"_

_Hunter spoke, no louder than a whisper. Shawn laughed gently, licking his lips as his eyes once again lifted from the floor, passing those beautiful shaped lips and then his blue eyes gazed into Hunters once more. He blushed slightly,_

"_Thanks"_

_Shawn breathed out gently, he felt his heart race as Hunter's hand grace his hip with the softest of touches that caused his heart to skip a beat. One of his fingers slipped underneath Shawn's shirt, just feeling the skin underneath, smiling and lowering his eyes for a second to look at it, then back up at Shawn. Hunter smiled a bit and prepared to ask him a quick question, this one, still, was nowhere over a whisper,_

"_Can I kiss you?"_

_He asks, Shawn rolled his eyes and giggled, pushing him slightly. Hunter usually gives Shawn surprise kisses, so what was the point of asking? Shawn would say yes anyways, although, if Shawn says yes, that would mean they would be kissing in public…the two have never done that…Well, once, but that was only a joking thing…right now was for real. Shawn's blue eyes shifted from left to right, then back at Hunter, he didn't see any one, but he was still a bit Paranoid._

"_Right here? In public?"_

_Shawn asked, Hunter shrugged slightly and nodded his head, Shawn looked down again and then back up at Hunter. He narrowed his eyes and smiled a bit, giving him a nod to his question, even though he was still afraid of someone catching them and proving Bret right that not only Shawn's character, but also Shawn himself was a "homo". Shawn's heart began to beat even faster as Hunter leaned in, his eyes began to close, Shawn's, on the other hand, had continued to stay open, watching Hunter's every move as his other hand went to the side of his face. Hunter's lips finally pressed against Shawn's, it took, for what seemed like hours for Hunter to kiss Shawn. _

_He was a bit if-y about it at first as Hunter got into the kiss, his hands searching Shawn's body gently but once Hunter allowed himself to slip his tongue into Shawn's mouth, he closed his eyes and simply melted into the kiss. Shawn's thin fingers found themselves intertwined in the many blond locks of his lover, soon, he felt Hunter press against him, causing Shawn's body to press against the door. Hunter's pelvic area pressed against Shawn's firmly while Hunter's strong arm wrapped tightly around his waist. The kiss held passion as Hunters other hand went behind Shawn's head which allowed him to deepen the kiss. Shawn opened his mouth slightly, giving him the opportunity to let out a breath and a soft moan at Hunter's force onto his own pelvic area. The kiss could've lasted forever but there was an interruption; it was a gentle tap at Hunter's shoulder and then a soft voice,_

"_Excuse me…"_

_Hunter pulled away quickly and at the exact same time, Shawn lowered his head, scratching the back of his neck. Hunter turned around; his bigger body covering and shielding Shawn's slightly,_

"_Uh, yeah?"_

_He asks, almost irritated and upset that he had been interrupted from his private time with Shawn. He loves being with him; he can't get enough of Shawn. Shawn's like a drug and Hunter's the addicted user – Yes, it's that deep. The fan held up a Degeneration X tee shirt and asked for an autograph, Hunter checked his pockets for a marker to write on the black shirt but he had nothing, he shrugged slightly and told the fan that he had no marker so he couldn't sign it, immediately, within seconds, the fan pulled out a marker. He smiled slightly and signed the tee shirt, he turned around and looked at Shawn and asked him if he wanted to sign too, Shawn just signed it and nodded, smiling, the fan was pleased, but Shawn and Hunter hadn't been since well…you'll see._

_After the fan left, Hunter turned around to look at Shawn with a 'I can't believe you!' face. Shawn blinked slightly at the face and pouted slightly, wrinkling his brows and lifting his hands up to give a slight confused shrug,_

"_What's wrong?"_

_He asks, Hunter points down at his jeans and Shawn's eyes trailed down and his hands immediately went to cover his mouth in a surprised face. _

"_Look what you did, Shawn! I can't go to the bar with this just sticking out like a bloated hot dog"_

_Shawn laughed and agreed, nodding,_

"_You really can't go anywhere with that pointing like that…It's rude"_

"_Shut up"_

_Hunter said playfully and pressed his body back against his, Shawn feeling the 'bloated hot dog' against him. Shawn laughed still, but it was hushed by another kiss, and Shawn just smiled after Hunter pulled away,_

"_Want Shawnie to fix that right up for you?"_

_Shawn asked, Hunter nodded slightly, smirking and pressing his hips harder against Shawn's, causing Shawn to hiss slightly. If Hunter was going to suffer, so was Shawn. It didn't take long for Shawn to get in the same shape as Hunter. Shawn turned around so that his back faced Hunter, Hunters hot dog against Shawn's bottom. Shawn laughed at the situation and slid the key card into the lock and opened the door, stepping inside of the pitch black hotel room,_

"_Then come on in…I'll help out"_

_Spoke a very seductive sounding Shawn. With no questions asked, Hunter entered the room._

**-End Flashback- **

Shawn rolled his eyes and bit onto his lower lip, that is one of Shawn's fondest memories between he and Hunter. That's was a time when they were perfect, it felt like nothing in their lives could go wrong at that time, but oh Shawn was so wrong…Oh so wrong. He shook his head and looked over at the door, he wanted to go back to Hunter – Just to see him…to hold and touch him, but it would be idiotic and pathetic. Shawn refused to cave in to his need and want of his lover; Shawn looked away from the door and sighed slightly. It wasn't always paradise after Stephanie, actually, it was hardly ever paradise when Stephanie came into the picture – it felt like hell.

**-Flashback-**

_The shower ran loudly as Shawn lay on the bed; Hunter had jumped in the shower as soon as he had made it back to the hotel room. It was obvious to Shawn what Hunter and Stephanie had done in their private time, but then again, assuming is bad, Hunter probably just feels dirty. I mean, I would too if I were married but sleeping with some one else…someone far more cuter than my husband or wife would be. Hunter must feel really dirty since, well, he had been in there for over an hour, now._

_A little later, Shawn had fallen asleep on the bed during the time he had been waiting for Hunter to exit the bathroom. Hunter sat on the bed, causing the bed to sink in slightly, which woke Shawn up easily. Shawn smiled a bit, crawling behind him and wrapping his arms around Hunter's neck, kissing the side of his face, then the corner of his mouth. After a few seconds, Hunter kissed Shawn's mouth gently, and then pulled away within seconds. He felt too cheap to do anything with Shawn at the moment. _

"_Hey baby…"_

_Shawn whispered into Hunter's ear and he went to bite and suck gently onto Hunter's ear lobe. Hunter pulled his head away slightly and gave Shawn another kiss on the mouth and he stood up, stretching slightly and getting dressed into sleeping clothing. Shawn wrinkled his brows, usually Hunter was very aggressive and he probably would've kissed him as soon as he walked in…but today he didn't. It wasn't weird because Hunter always gets this way when he leaves from hanging out with Stephanie. Hunter didn't respond to Shawn, he just continued to put on clothing for the sleeping,_

"_What's wrong, Hunter?"_

_Shawn asks, _

"_Just tired, Shawn…"_

_He said, yeah, he sounded tired…he actually sounded more exhausted than tired - it made Shawn sad. Shawn laid back down onto the bed, looking up at the ceiling and sighing slightly, rolling his eyes,_

"_Stephanie is uh…really keeping you busy, huh?"_

"_Yeah…but I had a good time, though, we just chilled out in her hotel room all day…we talked…you know"_

"_Just talked?"_

"_Yah…"_

"_That's it?"_

_Shawn asked, Hunter sat onto the bed and looked behind himself at Shawn, narrowing his eyes,_

"_Yes, that's it! What's with you Shawn?"_

"_I just…I don't like hearing that the person I really care about is out banging some chick"_

"_Shawn, you don't get it – She's not some chick, she's my wife…and frankly, I don't think it's any of your business who I fuck or not!"_

_Shawn was confused,_

"_Then why do you fuck with me, Hunter? Why do you do this to me? Over and over, my heart is torn into pieces…because of you!"_

"_I'm sorry, Shawn…I love Stephanie…I vowed to be with her forever – Stephanie and I…we have a kid, Shawn…I can't be with you the way you need me to be"_

_Hunter looked away from Shawn; he couldn't bear to see the tears that he noticed form in Shawn's baby blues. He felt bad for telling that to him, but it was the truth, he did marry her. If the situation were different, if Hunter hadn't been married…things would be much better for he and Shawn…they would be happy. Shawn let tears fall from his eyes and down his cheeks, off of his face and soaking the sheets. He didn't say anything, instead, he got off of the bed and walked over to the couch and lay down onto it. Hunter didn't need tension in the room, he didn't need Shawn upset with him. He stood up as well and walked over to the couch, getting onto his knees and crawling over towards him. When he got in front of him, he leaned down to give Shawn a kiss, but Shawn just turned his head over, looking away. _

"_Shawn…"_

_Hunter whispered softly, in response, Shawn turned over, exposing his bare back to Hunter. Hunter crawled onto the couch and laid down behind Shawn, getting comfortable in the spooning position behind his Shawn. Hunter kissed Shawn's neck softly and Shawn shook his head,_

"_No…Hunter…"_

_He whispered, sniffing, crying still. Hunter could feel his body shudder and shake as he cried. Hunter wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him closer and kissing the back of his shoulder. Hunter breathed gently onto his skin and rubbed his nose against the soft skin,_

"_I'm sorry, baby, I'm sorry…"_

_Shawn always fell for the apologies, especially when Hunter holds him like this…he just melts. Shawn turned over in his arms, exposing his bright red face and teary eyes. He sniffed softly and kissed Hunter's mouth gently and then snuggled his face against Hunter's neck. He felt Hunter's arms wrap tighter around him and he sat there, quietly, still sniffing, trying not to cry again. He hated feeling like he were nothing compared to Stephanie. No matter how many times Hunter would tell him that he loves him and that he wants to be with him…he still feels like there's no one better in the world, to Hunter, but Stephanie. Shawn kissed Hunter's mouth once more, deeply, his hand going and touching his cheek. The kiss turned passionate within seconds, Shawn began pressing his thin body against Hunter's and Hunter's arm searched Shawn's body and he continued to pull him closer. Heat began to boil into place, bodies began to shudder, and faint moaning began its rhythm. Make up sex. It wasn't long, but it was satisfying and to Shawn, it meant something, something big. That's how arguments played out sometimes, they either end up in make up sex or Shawn goes to Cena's hotel room, just to cool off. Either way, they made it back to a "Shawn & Hunter" relationship instead of a…something else. _

**-End Flashback-**

Shawn sighed again, he kind of wished tonight would've ended up in a make up sex session, but then things wouldn't have gone solved, they usually talk things out in the morning when they have these types of arguments, minus the sex. Shawn stood up; stretching slightly, feeling slightly better and he allowed himself to go back into the Hotel building. He walked up the stairs, the first hotel room as soon as he makes it up the stairs was His and Hunters…he reluctantly walked past it and walked towards Cena's hotel room but his plans were interrupted by a glass shattering on the wall. He knew it was one of the wrestlers because they were the only ones in this section of the hotel. Shawn wasn't close with most of the wrestler but he would hate for them to get in trouble for something stupid. He rushed towards the open door and stopped at the door way, seeing Edge, sitting on the bed, just crying while Lita stood, trying to apologize to him. He wondered what happened before he had got there, but he decided not to ask. Edge looked up at Lita, reddened eyes,

"I can't believe you…"

"I said I was sorry, Edge, I don't know what else to say…"

"How about a fucking explanation!"

"For what? It's not like you care! You didn't care about anything while we were together and now all of a sudden, you're worried about every aspect of my goddamn life!"

She yelled at him, Edge stood up tall in front of her, stepping close to her but Randy stepped in front of Edge, disabling him to do whatever he was thinking of doing. Edge shook his head, looking into Randy's eyes angrily,

"And you…you were my buddy…and you go and do something like this? How could you?"

Edge said, Randy started to talk, but Edge just cut him off,

"No – No, don't answer that. You'll learn…you see, Lita has done something like this once before. It'll be too late when she sacks up with one of your best friends and you're forced to marry a cougar around the way. What you don't understand, Randy, is that…Lita's the companies bicycle…everyone's had a ride"

Harsh, but true. With that, Lita and Randy stormed out of the room, holding hands. Randy brushed past Shawn roughly, although Shawn didn't ask about it or comment on it, he just looked at Edge whom had broke down and cried again. Shawn entered the room but still stood in front of the door,

"Are you alright?"

Edge looked up and sniffed slightly, standing back up from his fallen state. He nodded slightly, although he was lying,

"I-I'm fine…"

He tried to stay strong as he stared into Shawn's eyes; it only took him seconds before he leaned against Shawn, crying hard. Edge was never an emotionally strong guy; you'll notice that by watching Unforgiven, Edge will cry in a second. Shawn knew it, still, he wasn't very close to Edge, but it would be rude to just…leave him when he really needs support. He wrapped his arms around his waist, locking his hands there. Shawn rubbed the side of his face against his temple gently and closed his eyes,

"It'll be alright…'kay?"

"No…no it wont…I feel like shit…its karma…"

Edge whispered. Shawn kicked the door shut and walked towards the bed, sitting down and holding Edge still. Shawn looked down at Edge and lifted his head with his fingers and looked into his eyes,

"It will be okay…you'll get over it. I know you loved her…I know how it feels…"

"No you don't – You've never been cheated on…I know it. I can tell."

"Well, I've always been the shy guy…so I barely had relationships anyways…There's always been one person who I love to be with and they love being with me…but we're having…troubles…So I know what you're feeling. You're feeling hurt…depressed…and you could quite possibly be thinking of drinking gasoline –"

"- As a matter of fact…"

"Look at me, you're still a growing young man, you've got plenty of time to find the one…Lita – just wasn't it. She'll learn from her actions…you'll see. Now, you lay down, we've got to go over plans for Monday, okay?"

Shawn said, taking the sheets and tossing it over, he put Edge into the bed and covered him with the blankets. Shawn stood up and waved at him, smiling only slightly before turning towards the door, opening it and as he almost made it out, he heard Edge call out softly to him.

"Shawn?"

Edge whispered, Shawn turned around and looked at him and raised his eyebrows,

"Hm?"

He asked. Edge scooted over slightly and patted the bed beside him and whispered again,

"…C-can you lay here with me?"

Shawn paused for a bit and then shut the door,

"Only until you fall asleep, okay?"

Edge nodded at Shawn's words and scooted over more and Shawn slid into the bed with Edge. Shawn lay down beside him; it was a bit uncomfortable and awkward. He didn't know what to say or do; he just listened to him as breathed. Eventually, Edge wrapped his arms around Shawn's waist; he closed his eyes and rested his head against Shawn's chest. Shawn stroked his blond hair, instead of leaving when Edge fell asleep; he ended up falling asleep as well.

In the middle of the night, Edge pealed himself from the bed slowly, trying not to wake Shawn and he walked into the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror for several seconds before rolling his eyes and leaving the bathroom. He walked back towards the bed and sat at the corner of the bed, he placed his hands onto his face and began to cry again. Oh the boys so sensitive about things like this. He doesn't like getting his heart broken, this wasn't the first time, but this was defiantly the worst. Shawn seemed to notice, Edge wasn't exactly being soundless when he cried, his soft whimpering woke Shawn up. He sat up and crawled towards Edge, rubbing his back and rubbing his shoulder seconds later, trying to get him to stop crying,

"Why aren't you sleeping?"

He asked,

"It's 1:30 in the morning"

Shawn continued, whispering and sitting beside him, allowing his hand to drop around his waist. Edge looked over at Shawn for a second, he didn't say this angrily, but he asked it,

"Why are you still here? You said that you were leaving after I went to sleep…"

He whispered, looking at him, Shawn shrugged,

"I just decided to stay…"

He said, and then he continued on to say,

"You're going to be exhausted in the morning, come to bed…"

He said to him and Shawn went to Edge's spot on the bed, leaning against the wall and Shawn looked up at Edge as he willingly lay down beside him, underneath the blankets.

"Thanks for caring"

Edge said as Shawn readied himself to go back to sleep by closing his eyes. After Shawn spoke a soft 'you're welcome', Shawn appeared to be sleep. His breathing had softened and his body had begun to get comfortable. Edge took it upon himself seconds later and kissed Shawn innocently onto his mouth, figuring that he had been sleeping. Little did he know, Shawn hadn't been asleep, he was just so surprised by the kiss that he didn't know what to say or do…

That's going to be an interesting conversation in the morning.


	3. That's not good

Chapter Three: That's not good.

By: Brittzers

Shawn woke up early in the morning on his own. He remembered last night clearly especially with Edge lying there; unconsciously twirling his fingers threw Shawn's hair. Shawn allowed himself to lie there for a few moment and then he grabbed Edge's fingers and pulled them from his golden locks. Shawn sat up slowly and he scooted himself off of the bed and stood up. He didn't want to wake Edge up from his light slumber. He began to walk towards the door and he pulled it open, exiting quietly.

Shawn stood on the outside of the door and let out a breath, finally remembering the kiss that Edge gave to him in the night during his 'sleeping'. He brought his fingers to his lips and rubbed them softly then sighed, beginning to walk to Cena's hotel room as he had previously planned. He was still tired so as soon as he got in to the hotel room he threw himself onto the bed.

After nearly seconds of sleep, a knocking was sounded at the door. It was faint since Cena had been in the shower all morning. Shawn groaned and pealed himself off of the bed to open the door, coming face to face with Hunter. Even though all he wanted to do was throw his arms around him and kiss him forever, he decided against it and put on a mean face.

"What do you want?"

Shawn asked Hunter, Hunter looked down, Shawn could hear Hunter's soft and uneasy breathing then he noticed Hunter's hazel eyes looking up slowly at him. Every time Hunter's eyes connected with his own he felt a sudden shock of - some strange feeling. He can tell that Hunter was beginning to talk since he had ran his fingers threw his hair and looked up at him with the most sympathetic of faces.

"C-can I come in?"

Hunter asks in a low but guilt filled voice. Shawn folds his arms over his chest and leans against the door way, seeming to block the door, not wanting Hunter to come in…he knew something would happen if he let him in. Shawn was too weak to even try to resist Hunter's cunning attitude - it was very difficult to get past those big hazel eyes, those plump long lips and that tight embrace that hypnotizes Shawn into doing any and every thing for him. Shawn unfolds his arms from his chest and leans against the doorway, trying to seem strong and resistant even though he was far from it.

"What do you want?"

He repeats and wrinkles his brows, Hunter stepped closer, and guilt was easily read on his paled face. He kept his eyes down, only taking seconds to look up at Shawn then looked back down after a few seconds. It was hard to look him in the eyes because he knew the wrong that he had done, he can tell by the hurt in Shawn's face last night. Shawn was all he could think about all night, his mind was on no other, every now and then, however, Stephanie would come into his mind and he'd think about her, but soon his mind would drift off to Shawn again. It was tough not having him lying there beside him.

"I just…wanted to apologize, Shawn, I was a jerk…I—"

"Don't want to hear it"

Shawn responded quickly, shaking his head and looking down at his shoes,

"I can't take this anymore, Hunter! You always do this, it's a routine, I can't keep getting my heart broken I –"

Shawn was immediately cut off by the soft and tender kiss of Hunter; it was as if it was from one of those common 'I love you so much' romantic movies - that kiss. Of course, Shawn just melted into that kiss of his, that warm embrace, that soft touch and hazel eyes, he just melted. Some people would call it 'stupid' or 'needy' if you keep going back to 'that person' but Shawn just sees it as the true love that he has for Hunter…he can't help himself. It only took seconds for Shawn to kiss Hunter back deeply, his hands rising into Hunter's hair, tangling in it and using it to push Hunter more into the kiss. Hunter pulled Shawn closer and then pulled his mouth away, keeping his eyes shut and resting his forehead against Shawn's.

"I'm so sorry, Shawn…"

Hunter whispered, giving him little pecks on his cheeks underneath his eye and then rubbing his cheek against the spot he kissed. Shawn breathed softly and wrapped his arms around Hunter's neck,

"I thought I was going to lose you forever"

Hunter continued, causing Shawn to giggle softly and he kissed his nose softly, shaking his head,

"It wasn't that serious, Hunter"

Shawn said, smiling and holding him, still. Hunter nodded his head gently, even bringing himself to slight tears as he held Shawn in his arms once again. It felt beautiful, this moment, and he loved it.

"It was…it was…one little mistake can ruin everything. I'm sorry. I love you."

Hunter said, and then he continued on to say,

"Lets never fight again, Shawn, I don't want us to ever be apart. I-I…"

"Shhh…"

Shawn said, Hushing Hunter with another kiss on his mouth, a gentle and softly before he pulled away again. Hunter took in a breath and pulled Shawn into another hug, his head resting onto Shawn's shoulder and he closed his eyes gently. His nose buried it's self into Shawn's neck seconds later and his arms wrapped around his hips.

"I don't understand this spell you have over me…"

Hunter whispered, smiling,

"I've held you like this so many times…but, every new one feels better than the last."

It took Shawn only seconds to answer when he began to laugh,

"Very corny"

Shawn's laugh was contagious, fersure because soon Hunter began to laugh and then he shook his head gently, his nose gently tickling Shawn's neck. As Shawn began to think, his laughter ended and his smile faded. Hunter's laughter had too disappeared when Shawn's did, something was up with him and he needed to know.

"What?"

Hunter whispers,

"D-does this mean we'd go back to the way we were? Before the argument?"

Shawn asks, Hunter smiled a bit then he nods, thinking this was what Shawn wanted to hear,

"If you'll have me"

Hunter responded, Shawn pouted slightly and rolled his eyes, looking to the floor silently.

"I-Is that bad?"

hunter asks, Shawn nods his head slowly,

"It's not you, Hunter, you're perfect…It's just -"

"- Stephanie?"

"Yeah…"

"Shawn – "

"- Please don't argue with me about this. I can't be the third wheel anymore! I can't be the 'other man', Hunter, I won't be your maid, your whore, your prostitute, none of that… I refuse."

"Shawn…I –"

"No, I don't want to hear excuses, I'm sick of this – "

"Shawn!"

"What?!"

"I'm breaking it off with Stephanie"

He whispered, Shawn paused and his eyes widened.

"What? Why? Don't do that!"

Shawn said, contradicting himself and confusing the fuck out of Hunter.

"What? I thought you wanted –"

He was cut off,

"I mean…I do but – I – Stephanie…"

Shawn took a deep breath and continued what he was saying without stammering.

"You can't hurt her for me, Hunter…"

Shawn said, looking down for a second and then back up at Hunter. He wanted to be with Hunter and he wanted Hunter with him and no one else…but he just couldn't have Stephanie hurt…Shawn would have major guilt for that.

"But I've been hurting you all this time, Shawn…I want to end your pain. I want to treat you the way I should've"

Hunter said, then continued,

"I'm going to divorce Stephanie…and then we'll go public…we wont have to hide this again."

"Really?"

Shawn asked, a small smile growing onto his face,

"Yeah, really…If you'll have me"

Shawn didn't even answer, he just smiled big and threw his arms around Hunter's neck and surprised him with a deep and passionate kiss. The powerful kiss caused Hunter to step back in order to keep his balance. Hunter felt the power in the kiss and he lifted Shawn up by grabbing his thighs and placing them onto his hips then he held him there. He stepped into the hotel room, forgetting this was Cena's hotel room and not their own, they continued to kiss, getting lost in the relief and the pleasure of the kiss. Relief comes from the feeling Hunter felt now that he has Shawn back while pleasure…well, is that hard to figure out?

The shower water had shut off as Hunter slammed Shawn fervently against the door, which caused Shawn to moan out in pleasure, loudly at the feel of Hunter's body pressed hard against his pelvic area in that one second. In response to the moan, Hunter replied by pressing his body harder against him, causing Shawn to hiss loudly. It was so loud that when the bathroom door opened and closed Shawn or Hunter couldn't hear it. So, when Cena stepped out of the bathroom, Shawn and Hunter had absolutely no clue. Cena stood there for a second and had to figure out if he were seeing what he thought he was seeing by pinching himself hard on the arm. Finally he looked back at them and wrinkled his brows – confused and then he spoke,

"Am I uh…interrupting something?"

Cena raised his one eyebrow after speaking, a smirk slowly growing on his knowing lips. Almost as if it were reflex, Shawn pulled his body away from Hunters and Hunter quickly turned his body away to look at the door then he waved slightly at Shawn,

"See you later?"

Shawn nodded to Hunter's whisper as his blue eyes turned to look back at the still smirking Cena. Hunter left the room slowly and Shawn leaned against the door, Cena stayed where he stood and crossed his arms over his chest - Surely Shawn had some explaining to do.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the hallway, Hunter began to walk toward his hotel room, cell phone in his hand; he opened it up and dialed his wife's phone number. It rung until she answered, with a small and sleepy 'Hello?', the sound of her voice caused his heart to bead quickly. He knew what he was prepared to do was just going to break her little heart.

"Hello?"

Stephanie spoke again, a little irritation in her voice before Hunter cleared his voice slightly and spoke up,

"Hey – Hey…Uh…Stephanie? We…uh…we need to talk"

Hunter hardly called her Stephanie when talking to her; He always called her Stephie, baby, honey, sweetie, lovely, gorgeous and princess. It never really Stephanie…Whenever he called her Stephanie something was always up…and Stephanie knew it.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh…"

He couldn't even get it out, then he sighed,

"Are you okay?"

Stephanie asked, worried into the phone.

"No…this – this is about you and I…We need to –"

From behind, a voice called Hunter's name, a very important voice…one he knew very well.

"Ah, Mr. Helmsley"

"Dad?"

Stephanie spoke from the other end of the phone line,

"Vince?"

Hunter said, turning around to face Vincent Kennedy McMahon.

"I gotta call you back…"

He spoke into the phone, and with out saying goodbye, Hunter closed the cellular phone and put it into his pocket. Hunter turned around as Vince began to walk forward, his arm wrapped around Hunter's shoulders,

"Uh, Heya boss…"

"Hey, hey, hey, Hunter – You know you can call me Dad, now"

Vince chuckles. Hunter looked down at Vince and at his proud face, then he looked forward again, slightly nervous. Vince smiled a bit,

"I wanted to take the time out to talk to you, Hunter"

"About…?"

"Well…about the most important thing in the world to me…my beautiful daughter, Stephanie"

Even that made Hunter's heart beat faster, little balls of sweat began to bead up underneath the blonde locks of Hunter, his hair already all over the place.

"Uh, okay"

Hunter said, lifting his big hand and wiping the sweat from his forehead and pushing his hair back gently. He continued to walk as Vince removed his hand and began to do his manly strut down the hotel hallway,

"My daughter, as I've said, means the world to me…I love her with all my heart. She's my first daughter…and my favorite child – She's my princess. Of course you knew that."

Vince said, Hunter sighed slightly and nodded then he bit his lower lip,

"Uh, Vince…it's late…I'm tired I –"

"Wait, Wait, wait…I'll make this short."

Vince stopped in the hallway in front of Hunter and Shawn's hotel room and Hunter stopped as well, looking at Hunter square in the eyes.

"I've told you this on the wedding day…and I'm going to tell you again. You break my daughters heart…look forward to your ending career as well as me, snapping your neck"

Sure, Hunter could take him…but Vince was a tough guy…and scary…Vince smiled, feeling accomplished, his weekly threatening was over and he was going to wait for the next week to do some more threatening. Hunter let out a breath when Vince began to walk away,

"See ya boss…I-I mean, Dad"

Vince just waved and continued to walk away, Hunter walked towards the door and looked down, as his phone rang. He answered the phone and held it to his ear and he entered the hotel room.

"Hello?"

Hunter asked, and then Stephanie spoke up quickly,

"What did my daddy want?"

She asked, Hunter shook his head slightly and shut the door,

"Nothing"

"Well…what about you? Why were you so fidgety when you called earlier?"

He paused for a second then shrugged as he sat onto the phone, letting out a breath,

"No reason."

"Seriously, baby, what did you want to tell me"

"I uh…I just wanted to say…"

He took a breath; he was trying to prepare himself to tell her. He was going to do it. He has to break it off with her, he loves Shawn – He does! Sure, Stephanie is his wife, he loves her too…but Shawn…fuck. This was confusing; Hunter took in a breath and let it out once again, chewing on his lip, '_here goes…' _he thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ohhh, so that's what's been going on"

Cena said, a big smile on his face, sitting on the bed next to Shawn who seemed a bit uneasy about telling him this.

"Yeah."

"So…uh…what about Stephanie? How'd she take it?"

Cena asked. Cena, being close friends with Stephanie at the time didn't like to hear that bad things have happened to her. Shawn didn't necessarily know about how close Cena and Stephanie was, so he continued,

"Uh…she didn't take it…like…at all. Hunter never told her…N-not yet. He will. He promised"

Shawn said, nodding his head,

"That's not good"

Cena said softly, Shawn looked up at Cena for a second and sighed,

"I know…I know…"

Shawn said, Cena shook his head slightly,

"Just be careful a'ight? If Hunter would do Stephanie like dat…I'ono what he would do to you. Chances are, he'd do da same"

Shawn nodded and didn't say anything, biting his lower lip.

"Just wanted to say what?"

Stephanie asked with a slight laugh,

"I just wanted to say…"

He sighed again, he's been sighing for two minutes now,

"I love you."

Stephanie giggled,

"I love you, too. Look, I've got to go Aurora needs me. Talk to you tomorrow?"

Stephanie said, Hunter nodded slightly,

"Okay…give her a kiss for me, 'kay? Bye, baby…"

He said. _'What a failure' _Hunter thought to himself - He was supposed to break up with Stephanie…but he didn't…He couldn't lose his job. He refuses…how was he going to tell Shawn? Shit. What a mess.


	4. You're Asking for it

Chapter Four: You're asking for it.

By: Brittzers

A/N: Yeah. Hi. I've been inactive, I apologize. My computer went psycho, and then when I finally got a new one, I lost muse – so I had a major suck-fest of a month with my computer with no muse but I finally brought up a good enough muse so I started typing. So here it goes.

-----------------------------------------

The next morning was a Tuesday, Hunter and Shawn were off today, and so were a lot of other wrestlers, however a few still had to wrestle un-televised shows. Shawn figured that the first step of their new life together was just to go out and have fun like they usually did, just, more open with who they are and who they love – each other. Hunter drove the car, his face was stone, it was like nothing had happened, but in his mind, all sorts of crazy thoughts ran through his head, like, how was he going to tell Shawn that he didn't break it off with Stephanie, or if he was going to tell him at all. Another thought would be how would he divorce Stephanie and still keep his job? He knows he's a good worker, but Vince could replace Hunter like 'that' and Hunter knew it – Hunter knew if Stephanie was hurt, Hunter would hurt too, that's how it always went and that's, apparently, how it's going to be. Hunter really wanted to be with Shawn, honestly, he would give anything, but right now, giving his job wouldn't be a good idea because then he would never get to even see Shawn and that would just suck major balls.

Shawn looked over at Hunter and Hunter continued to look forward, honestly, Shawn could tell that something was wrong, I mean, usually, Shawn couldn't get his eyes off of him, but now, he's so into the road, he knew it was something different about him. He wasn't going to ask about it, however. They stopped at a red light, Shawn still watched him, and he didn't even look over at him, not one smile, not one smile all morning, actually. That was weird. Shawn lifted his hand from his lap and sat it onto Hunter's hand. He rubbed it softly as Hunter turned around to look at him, a slight smile tugging at the corner of his thin lips at the same time as he lifted Shawn's hand to his lips and he kissed the back of his hand and then leaned in to kiss Shawn's cheek gently. Next, he kissed his lips, but it was only a gentle kiss, one that showed how he felt about Shawn, but not one that over did it. Their kiss, however, was interrupted by some douche honking his horn and yelling out the window about how the light was green. This just irritated Hunter, he pulled away quickly and stomped down hard onto the pedal and sped off, turning at the light and getting into the right lane, turning on his blinkers to let the people know that he was turning into the Red Lobster driveway.

Hunter went into the Red Lobster and requested private seats together in a corner, he didn't know what to call the seats, but he described them as 'couch like seats that are like, lay-on-able'. They knew what he meant and went looking for empty seats, at the same time, giving him some device that beeps when the seats are opened. Hunter went back outside and got in, giving a slight smile to Shawn and he shut the door behind him. He sat the beeper thing on the dashboard and looked over at Shawn as Shawn spoke,

"Got the seats?"

He asked, raising his brows and turning his head over to look at Hunter. Hunter pushed his seat back to 'lay down' in the car, just like Shawn and once he got it in the position he wanted it, he laid down and looked over at Shawn, nodding slightly and grinning,

"I even got it in like…a corner thing. Totally private"

Shawn paused for a second and then wrinkled his brows,

"I thought we were going public, you know – like, no more secrets"

Shawn asked, Hunter nodded,

"Yeah, yeah, but, you know, the fans can be a little over whelming sometimes. I just want us to have our 'us' time"

He lied, all he really wanted to do was keep it hidden, just for now, until he figures out what to do about this situation that he's so nonchalantly gotten himself into. Shawn smiled softly at him as his face softened and his eyes became warmer, giving the face of a man in love. Shawn licked his lower lip softly then he bit down onto it, giving a soft grin, reaching over and grabbing Hunters hand again,

"Jeez, man – How the hell did I luck up this time and wind up with such a…loving guy?"

Shawn says as he turns his head and looks up at the ceiling of the car, then over at the tinted windows and then back to Hunter. Shawn smiled and got up, struggling to get to the other side of the car but he manages to straddle Hunter. He looked down at him and he kissed his cheek softly. Hunter just looks up at Shawn with smiling and happy bright eyes. Hunter felt like he was the one that had lucked up, most definitely. Hunter lifted up slightly as well as pulling the lever to make the seat lift upright. He leaned his back against the seat as he pulled Shawn closer against him so then Shawn practically sat on his lap. Hunter leaned in slightly and then Shawn leaned in the rest of the way, connecting lips with each other and smiling into the deep kiss. Hunter leaned more into the kiss, pressing his chest against Shawn's and placing his big strong hand at the back of his neck. Shawn shut his eyes and kissed him back, pushing his body even closer onto Hunters, it only took seconds, but the beeper machine thing began to do its job, beeping like a malfunctioned alarm clock. Hunter rolled his eyes and pulled away from the kiss, giving Shawn a slight smile before giving him a peck on the lips once more and then opening the door, allowing Shawn to step out first. They began to walk into the Red Lobster, as they walked; Hunter got a sudden urge just to touch Shawn so he reached out and linked fingers with Shawn, causing Shawn to just blush.

-----------------------------------------

Candice had never felt so disrespected in her whole life, that jerk, Hunter left the worst message on her phone after he drank. It was something about doing things to her that she's never had done to her before. She understood that he was upset last night, even though she didn't know why, but she knew he was upset but damn, keep it to yourself. Candice went to Vince's hotel room and she showed him the message, irritated and appalled, but Vince let it go, he didn't necessarily care about the message. He told Candice that he was busy but he would deal with Hunter. Which he wouldn't and Candice knew it. Candice got angrier; she gave up, however and mumbled to herself,

"You're asking for it, Hunter. Karma is a bitch"

Mind you, for Candice, it was 'that time of the month', so everything with her is blown way out of proportion.

-----------------------------------------

Stephanie was in town. Hell yeah. She had just got out of the cab as he parked in front of the hotel that everyone stayed in. She smiled softly, giving a gently scratch to her auburn hair and then she pushed it behind her ear, beginning to walk into the hotel. She got in and walked straight for the counter, smiling pleasantly and pulling out her I.D.,

"Can you give me the key to the Helmsley-Michaels suite? I am Hunter Helmsley's wife and I was supposed to be rooming with him."

Of course they believed her, I mean, she was a familiar face, she always returns to the same Hotels and this Hilton hotel was the one that they liked to visit. The man gave her the card key and she smiled, nodding a thank you to the man and then going on her way towards the elevator. She waited in the elevator as it went up several floors, for a second, she was surprised that she had made it so far up the elevator but someone had stepped inside of the elevator and stood beside her. It was John. Stephanie smiled slightly, looking at this shirtless, sweaty man and then she looked forward, at the doors,

"Hello John"

Cena looked over at her and smiled slightly, nodding at her and grinning,

"What's up, Steph? Are you Doin' a'ight?"

"Yes. I'm fine, I wanted to visit Hunter so I decided to let my mother watch Aurora and I just came out here"

She kept her eyes forward, smirking slightly, Cena had just remembered about the behind the scenes relationship of Hunter and Shawn, but he didn't want to say anything to her – not now. Besides, they were his friends – well, Shawn was. Not so much Hunter.

"You know…Trips went out today"

Stephanie looked over at John and wrinkled her brows slightly,

"With who?"

"With Shawn"

Her face went back to a default face when she heard Shawn's name. No bad could ever come from Shawn; she never has to worry about him.

"Oh. Well, if you see him, don't tell him that I'm here, okay? I want to surprise him"

She said as the doors of the elevator opened up and Stephanie began to walk into the hallway and into Hunter and Shawn's hotel room. Cena road the elevator one more floor up until he remembered that his room was back on the other floor. He mentally kicked himself, not only for forgetting, but also because he didn't tell Stephanie. He really feels sorry for her; he thinks she's being 'played'. He knows that he could treat her so much better than Hunter ever can. It's not like he'd let her know that, however. He smiled a bit as his mind dwelled for a moment onto Stephanie; he thought she was just gorgeous in every single way. Cena would treat her like the princess she is – the only problem is that he doesn't like her in that way…at least, that's what he thinks.

-----------------------------------------

Shawn laughed loudly at the joke that Hunter had just told,

"So he never knew they were there?"

Shawn laughed and managed to speak out, Hunter shook his head 'no', clearly amused with the hilariousness of his own joke. He looked down at his lobster and then back up at Shawn and then he laid his head onto Shawn's shoulder, closing his eyes softly.

"I'm stuffed…"

Hunter mumbled slightly against Shawn's neck as he began to gently kiss it. Shawn giggled, it was obviously tickling him slightly, he lifted his shoulder slightly at the tickling sensation and then he turned his head to kiss his cheek and then he shrugged his shoulders to get Hunter off of him,

"I thought we were private?"

He joked, Hunter smiled,

"That doesn't mean we can't kiss. I haven't met one set of friend's who has never kissed each other before"

He laughed; Shawn smiled and nodded as he scooted all the way over until his back leaned against the wall. Hunter scooted over as well and went back to kissing Shawn's neck softly, his hands at Shawn's sides, gripping onto his shirt. Shawn closed his eyes and opened his mouth slightly, letting out a silent breath as the kisses began to feel better and better. Shawn opened his eyes and reached for his lemon and he squeezed some into his mouth, tasting the sour and then he pulled Hunter up to kiss his mouth again, sharing the sour taste of it. It was obvious to all who paid attention that the two were in love, obvious to all that watched…of course, it was a diva – Candice. However, the only thing she saw was the side of Hunter's face and a thin feminine like body that he kissed all over.

That jerk is going to get it. As soon as Candice calls Vince, he is going to get it. What goes around comes around. It's Candice's chance to be the bitch.


	5. Fucking Cell phone!

Chapter Four: Fucking Cell phone!

By: Brittzers

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I love it. It makes me happy and stuff, keep it up. This is like…the most reviews I've ever got – which says a lot…mostly saying that I uh…suck and I'm the biggest drunker'd in the world. Lawl. But thanks. A lot of surprises will appear during this story, you've just got to keep an open mind and bear with me.

------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah, sure - have a nice life!"

Edge shouted onto the phone as he rolled his blue eyes and hung up the phone immediately and rather hard, for a second there, thinking he had broken the phone. He ran his fingers angrily through his hair as he rocked back and forward on the edge of the bed. He was no longer sad and confused – Edge was now angry and fucking confused. He didn't know which Edge he wanted to show next. He didn't know if he wanted to go crazy and wreck everything in sight or if he wanted to just…be normal, be sad and lonely. Edge has never felt so pathetic in his life, the guy has never been dumped, let alone cheated on, and right now he just needs somebody, anybody – just to comfort him. Edge lay down onto the bed, stretched out and too tired to hate – he just laid there, silently – just thinking. Funny thing is, he thought about Shawn…His lips curled into a smile at the thought of Shawn. He remembered how soft those lips were when he kissed him, how warm he was laying in that bed with him and how comfortable and safe he felt with his arms wrapped around his waist, holding him until the sun came up.

He let out a soft sigh as he closed his eyes; the phone rang again minutes later. Edge popped up and reached for the phone, answering it, but not saying a word onto the phone. This was only because he knew exactly who it was. Of course, it was Lita. It had to be her or her new man, Randy – they've been calling all day. They tried the 'give him a day to cool off' method. It wasn't going to work today – not with this situation. This was his heart that they had fucked with. It was like he had a heart of glass, once broken, it's shattered, and it will never be fixed. He heard sniffing from the other end of the phone before Lita began to speak. It was obvious that she felt bad and that she was really feeling the guilt now. Edge didn't want her to feel the guilt, he didn't want her hurting at all, but it made him feel a little better to know that she is hurting almost as much as he.

"Edge…"

Lita whispered onto the phone, and then more sniffing followed. This made Edge tear up, he was still in love with her, even though she broke and stomped his heart into a million-zillion peaces. He missed her, but she seems to be happy with Randy – the man he thought was his friend.

"I'm going to hang up"

Edge finally spoke up and leaned in towards the phone, still trying to listen and carry out his threat all at the same time. Lita spoke quickly,

"No, No! Please let me talk to you! This is the least you can give me"

"The least _I_ can give _you_…? You're kidding right? Good-bye,"

"No! Please. I'm sorry."

"You've said that already"

Edge responded, sounding impatient as he laid down onto the bed, on his back, looking up at the sky.

"I know – and I know I've hurt you –"

"You didn't"

"Yes, I did – I know you…I know how you react to things…You're hurt right now, Edge. I can tell."

"Okay…but what's your point, Lita? You're wasting precious time. I'm having a party here with 10 strippers and 4 hookers and these girls all go by the hour"

He lied, trying to sound like he didn't even care. He needed to do that. That was his guard to his heard. That kept things from getting in – he should've done that during the beginning of he and Lita's relationship. A wall should've been built – but he trusted her for some reason…and now, his trust is all gone.

"My point is…You miss me. I miss you – I mean, we had fun together right?"

"…"

Edge was silent, he didn't want to answer, he didn't even want to talk about this situation. The words she used had always tore down any walls that he attempted to put up.

"Why can't we just…be friends?"

"We just can't Lita – I don't want it that way…I can't have it that way…"

He finally spoke up. Lita let out a sigh and bit onto her lip, a sad face played and her lips frowned more.

"I'm leaving soon. For good – I just wanted you to know that…If you ever change your mind…a-about the friend's thing…I'm here for a day."

And without even saying good-bye, Lita hung up. Edge sat on the phone, waiting there, thinking there was the tiniest chance that she had just accidentally sat the phone down and that she was going to speak more afterwards but there wasn't even a .4 chance that she was even still on the line. Edge hung up the phone seconds later and sighed, a tear running down his face. He still loved her; he couldn't help himself – even though his heart felt like it was in pieces, his love for her kept hole and never shattered. He tries to hate her, but he cant – he tries to block her out but she keeps getting in. Everything about her stuck with him, her smile, her touch, her love, her innocence – all of it, in his head, on his mind. He misses her.

---------------------------------------------------

Shawn left the restaurant and walked towards the car, a key in his hand, he decided that he would drive; however, he knew Hunter would want to take over the car when he got there. He just wanted to make him beg for the front seat. Shawn sat down into the car after opening it. He adjusted the front seat so then it sat up and then he stuck the key into the key whole. He twisted the key and the car started with a loud growl. He can see Hunter starting to exit the restaurant; Shawn smiled slightly as he saw the look on Hunter's face when he noticed that Shawn had stolen his spot in the car. Shawn sat there and locked the doors when Hunter finally got to the car. Hunter laughed slightly,

"Open the door!"

Shawn smirked a bit, shaking his head slowly and then giggled. Hunter smiled a bit and walked around the car; Shawn saw him and hurried to lock the other door. He got it locked and looked up at Hunter who looked down at Shawn, smiling at how he collapsed onto the seat beside him to get to the lock. Hunter went back to the other side of the car and pouted slightly; Shawn grinned a little more and then shifted his eyes towards the back seat, the door that he didn't lock. Hunter rushed towards it and pulled it open quickly,

"Ha! I've out smarten you!"

"Nu-Uh!"

Shawn said as he climbed into the back of the car and gave Hunter a gentle push, Shawn gave Hunter a gentle kiss on the nose and then he pulled back, giggling a bit. Shawn climbed clumsily back to the front seat, only he sat on the passenger side, figuring Hunter should drive, especially because of what he was planning to do to him. It took Hunter quite a long time to get into the front seat since well, he is a little bulkier than Shawn is but it all worked out. Hunter looked at Shawn and smiled, his hazel eyes basically told Shawn what he knew he wanted to say. Shawn smiled too, gazing into Hunters eyes as well only taking his eyes off him when Hunter started the car. Shawn glanced out of the tinted window and smiled, he just knew that they'd have a perfect life together…especially with Hunter being all broken up with Stephanie and all.

They would just make the most beautiful couple. Shawn smiled at the images of the two of them adopting a kid and pushing him on the swings. He thought Hunter looked so adorable pushing him back and forward, counting at him, showing him A-B-C's while Shawn sat on a bench eating grapes. Yes grapes – that's his fruit of choice! Shawn's thoughts were interrupted by Hunter's cell phone ringing, Shawn looked at Hunter who looked at the road carefully, then Hunter spoke,

"You want to get that for me?"

Shawn smiled slightly and nodded, reaching for the backseat, purposely sticking his butt out for Hunter to see. Hunter glanced over and smirked a bit, giving him a soft slap before paying attention to the road.

"Get that thing out of my face!"

"Oh you loved it."

Shawn smirked after grabbing the cell phone and sitting back down. By the time he had gotten it, the person had stopped calling. Hunter glanced over at Shawn and then back at the road,

"Who was it?"

Shawn looked down at the phone for a few seconds and then he opened it, seeing Stephanie's name and then in red-letters, "URGENT" blinking off and on. Shawn looked back up at Hunter and put on a smile, shaking his head,

"Nothing important"

He said, sticking Hunter's cell phone into his pocket, he can see something 'sticking' from Hunter's pants as well – it was no banana either. Shawn smirked a bit when the two got to a red light,

"What is important is that thing there"

Shawn pointed at it, Hunter looked down and then chuckled, looking at Shawn,

"Well you left me hanging in the restaurant – I couldn't take care of it"

Hunter looked forward again,

"I wasn't going to let you have sex with me in the bathroom – that's gross!"

"You didn't say that while we were in Ohio!"

"Well here is different – and that bathroom was icky"

Hunter laughed at Shawn and then looked down at it again, then back at Shawn,

"Well – It's not icky here."

He suggested and Shawn raised a brown,

"So it isn't"

He smirked, leaning down and doing his "business" while the red light continued.

Minutes later, it was their turn to drive, even after all the traffic before them, Hunter still wasn't finished. He screamed and yelled, luckily the windows were up but the music wasn't on so it didn't really kill the moaning. A car honked it's horn for Hunter to go, and he did, only he pressed the gas a little too hard since at the same time he was "going" himself. He couldn't help but to roll his eyes back, causing a slight swerve every now and then. When Hunter finally let himself go, Shawn quickly spit the thick liquid into a red square shaped cup and he left it in the cup holder. They hit another red light and Hunter looked at Shawn, flushed in the face and a big smile on his lips as he zipped up. Hunter didn't say anything, he just leaned in and kissed Shawn's mouth deeply, disregarding everything, not even caring if anyone saw. Shawn kissed him back, he forgot about the surprise in a cup – especially when the phone rang again. Shawn looked at his pocket and then pulled it out, looking at it as it flashed colors and rang in that annoying tune. Shawn opened the phone and talking spilled into the receiver,

"Hunter, baby, I left Aurora with Linda – Honey I've come to see you! I hope you're ready for me because I'm feeling a little frisky. I know how you don't like to talk a lot so I'm not going to force you too. I just wanted to say that I love you and I miss you – I haven't talked to you in forever! Kay – Bye!"

Shawn looked ahead wide eyed after Stephanie hung up the phone. He couldn't believe it. Hunter didn't break up with her, he didn't even mention it to her and now she's here – they have to keep their relationship a secret again. Shawn closed the phone and looked down, tears starting to fill in his blue eyes at the things that he heard. He looked over at Hunter and then he sat the phone angrily into his lap but he said nothing. Shawn turned away and he looked out of the window, Hunter glanced over at Shawn – he could tell something had changed him…and he knew it was bad.

------------------------

"Hi. I'm all wet, can I come in?"

Stephanie practiced in front of the mirror and then she giggled, dancing around in her skimpy little bra and panties. She ran her fingers through her moist hair and then giggled slightly as she did one more spin in front of the mirror. The door was knocked on, she grinned as she looked at it, and then seconds later she ran towards it,

"Coming, baby!"

She said, figuring it was Hunter, she pulled the door open wide and then encountered John who now stared wide-eyed at Stephanie. It took Stephanie seconds to calculate in her mind that John had been staring her down and his eyes were riding over her little curves and perfect skin, even after a child she managed to whip herself back into shape – and Cena loved it. Stephanie quickly hid behind the door, her head poked out from behind it, just looked at him,

"What are you doing here?!"

"Don't freak out – I just came to –"

"To watch me undress?!"

"No, I – "

"To watch SHAWN UNDRESS!?"

"No…I just –"

"Oh my god, to watch my HUSBAND GET UNDRESSED?!"

"EW – FUCK NO! I just came to tell you that your father is expecting you to come and see him like…now."

"Oh…ok. Good"

"Got it?"

"Yeah…"

"Good. A'ight – Later."

"Wait! You…don't want to see me undress?"

"Nah – Not at all"

He said as he continued to walk,

"So…you don't find me attractive?"

"No – I do…it's just – "

He said, turning around and looking at her, giving off a serious face. Stephanie gave a confused like face and then pouted her face up,

"So you would want to see me naked?"

"Sure! I'm sure you've got a perfect body!"

"HA! I KNEW IT! YOU WANTED TO SEE ME NAKED! YOU'RE SUCK A PERVERT!"

She said and then she slammed the door shut roughly.

---------------------------------

"Randy, baby, do you want to go out? I feel like going out?"

Lita asked as she paced back and forward in front of the television, Randy's eyes followed her, irritated, just wanting her to move from in front of the television – it irritated him.

"…Football is on – The gators are up by one point – I can't have them win!"

He said, moving his head over to the side so then he could see better because Lita decided to stop in front of the television. She placed her hands onto her hips and pouted a bit and bit her lower lip, feeling a tad disappointing,

"Oh come on! Can't you leave the television for just one minute to spend time with your girlfriend?"

"Sure I can – If this wasn't Tuesday and if football wasn't on, sure. Besides, I see you every minute of the day; I need to spend some quality time with the television."

Lita frowned and got angry, turning the television off. Randy hopped up as if someone was going to stab him, he was angry too – furious! He walked up to her and began yelling at her,

"The goddamn play – You made me miss the fucking play!"

"Shut up! You care all about your stupid football and never about me!"

"Why is everything about you all the time? It's not like we're married! We're not married! You can't tell me what to do!"

"Edge would've never treated me the way that you treat me!"

She shouted as she was two seconds from walking to the door, Randy grabbed her wrist and squeezed it tightly as if he were going to rip it off. He held onto her and narrowed his eyes, his other hand going around her neck tightly, then he let go of her hands, covering her mouth, rage in his eyes,

"NEVER mention him…ever. You hear me?!"

Lita's eyes showed fear, pain, and sadness – she was also surprised! She didn't know he was going to be that way…at all. He let her go when a tear fell down her face, he sighed softly and looked down as he grabbed her in a hug,

"No…"

She muttered slightly, trying to push him away but he forced his hug onto her,

"I'm sorry baby – We'll go out…You want to go out? Let's go out. I love you, Lita"

He said as he pulled back and kissed her cheek. He, all of a sudden, became this sweet man – where did this come from? Lita forgave him…she nodded her head and kissed his mouth softly, and then they both left the room together as if nothing had happened at all.

-------------------------------------

The whole 30 minute car ride, Shawn was silent and when Hunter parked in front of the Hotel, Shawn tried to hurry out of the car but he forgot he had his seat belt on. Hunter looked over at Shawn's desperate attempt to get out of the car, he shook his head, reaching over and pressing the red seat belt button and released Shawn, causing him to stumble. Hunter stepped out and saw Shawn yelling,

"I didn't need your fucking help! Really, I didn't!"

He said as he started to walk off. Hunter didn't know where this attitude came from, it was probably from that person on the phone.

"Shawn…"

As soon as Shawn heard his name being called by Hunter, he turned around and within seconds he nailed in him the face. One hard sucker punch! Shawn was good at that. Hunter stumbled backwards and held his face as he turned around to look at Shawn,

"What'd you do that for?!"

"You didn't tell her – You never told her!"

"Told her? Told who? Shawn – what are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Hunter I know all about being dumb! You didn't tell Stephanie about us! You never even divorced her! I don't think you ever planned to!"

"Shawn! I did plan – I –"

"You planned to lie! Fuck you…"

From a distance, upstairs and through a window, Candice watched Hunter yell and scream at the girl he had just left the red lobster with. Candice had left there at least ten minutes before they did – she wanted to get her story straight so then she could tell Vince at the right time. She watched as the "girl" screamed and cried at Hunter – it was obvious that they were having an argument and it was probably over the wife that Hunter has and probably never told the "girl" about. The "girl" then fell on to her knees, crying loudly and Hunter was telling her to get up. Candice's mouth dropped when she saw Hunter kiss the girl! How rude! Right in front of the hotel that his father-in-law stayed.

"That sneaky little…"

Candice muttered.


	6. Fired?

Chapter Six: Fired?

By: Brittzers

A/N: Here's when things really get fucked. (:

-------------------------------------------------

So Shawn took him back. Hunter did say that he still planned on breaking up with Stephanie – which was why Shawn forgave him. Sometimes Shawn doesn't know why he even puts up with Hunter's funny business. Every day it's a different excuse for why Hunter hasn't broken up with her – but Shawn refuses to sit around and be hidden in the dark…at least not for a long time. For now, however, Shawn's just going to put up with it – He's going to suck it up. Besides, Shawn could barely stay away from Hunter, he loved him. Today, Shawn and Hunter sat in the hotel room, getting ready for tonight – It was Monday again, it was game day. The time was 5:46 pm; they only had a few hours until they were to perform. They had always felt the obligation to get pumped up for Mondays. There was perfectly reasonable reasons for that too, first of all – IT'S LIVE! Secondly, Shawn and Hunter wanted to give people the show to remember which meant they had to show some energy. Shawn and Hunter tend to get pumped for a show in two completely different ways. Hunter likes to hop up and down, just to get his adrenaline up and Shawn, lately, has been either eating tons of pop corn – or hanging out with his new work out buddy – I'll explain that later.

Shawn's work out buddy was a little late today, so Shawn had just been munching on caramel popcorn the whole time as he watched Hunter hop across the room. Shawn smiled a bit, raising his brows when his eyes met Hunters. Hunter began to smile back at Shawn, noticing his smile; he then looked down, beginning to sprint across the room. Shawn spoke up softly,

"Are you ready for tonight?"

He asks. Shawn usually asks this, and Hunter used to follow up by saying, 'As ready as I'll ever be', but not today. Hunter was really feeling affectionate today – Shawn didn't know if it was because Shawn had basically broke up with him a few days ago and he's trying to win some sort of trust or if it's because Hunter just wants to care more. Either way, Shawn is very happy with the affection – he just loves being touched by him, being loved by him. He loves it all.

"Yeah – However, I have been missing something all day."

Hunter said as he stopped jumping, breathing just a bit heavily and he began to walk towards Shawn who had sat on the edge of the bed, just looking at Hunter. The smile on Shawn's face had gotten larger when Hunter stopped in front of Shawn, looking down at him with the purest of grins. Shawn raised his brows again as he gently rubbed Hunter's thighs and then he let his hand drop to the sides to hold himself up when he leaned back slightly.

"And what is that?"

"Let me show you…"

He said as he held his hand out for Shawn's hand, and as if it were planned, Shawn placed his hand into Hunter's and Hunter lifted him from the bed until he stood on his own. Hunter's left hand swiftly went around Hunter's waist and he pulled him close so that Hunter's nose was inches from Shawn's – they were so close that Hunter could kiss his tonsils if he wanted. Shawn became playfully impatient as Hunter took his time to place a hand behind his neck.

"What'd you forget?"

Shawn asked again, smiling that big toothy smile that exposes his beautiful pearly whites and his pink tongue squeezed in between them. With out words this time, Hunter began to lean in slowly, turning his head slightly so then his nose didn't get in the way. Their lips gently touched and as soon as they did, Shawn leaned in the rest of the way, connecting their lips fully in a deep, passionate, loving, but playful kiss. Playful because Shawn couldn't stop his giggling in between it – Hunter found that adorable. Shawn was just so happy at how perfect things seemed to be lately. Hunter had even turned Stephanie down that Tuesday that she wanted to get 'frisky' with him after she visited her dad - in order to have Shawn forgive him. Stephanie wasn't even upset since John decided to take her out to the movies – just to hang out. Hunter didn't really know how all of that 'Stephanie and John' friendship started off but at that exact moment, he didn't really care. All Shawn really needed was time with Hunter, that's all he ever asked for, really. A knock at the door seemed to interrupt the minute-long kiss that ended with the two lying in bed together. Hunter lifted from on top of Shawn and looked over at the door then back at Shawn who lie on his back, laughing adorably. Hunter got off of him completely and walked towards the door, snatching it open quite irritated. It was Edge – Shawn's new work out buddy. Ever since the argument that Shawn and Hunter had, which was only a few days ago, Edge has been coming over to 'borrow' Shawn. Hunter knew what Edge was going through at the moment, he figured Shawn was giving advice on it – so he didn't argue.

"Hey Hunter"

"What's up, Edge?"

"Can I –"

"- Borrow Shawn?"

Hunter finished his sentence and rolled his eyes slightly, he could've picked a better time than now, I mean really. Things were indeed getting heated between the two boys and Hunter would've loved to finish that off. Shawn pealed his tiny body from the bed and ran his fingers gently though his 'holy make-out mop'. Shawn smiled slightly and stood in front of the door, waving slightly at Edge and then looking over at Hunter for a second,

"I really need to go work out before the show"

Shawn looked back at Edge, whom had been smiling and then Shawn looked back at Hunter, pouting his lips slightly, noticing the still irritated face Hunter had.

"Wanna come?"

Shawn asks, then Edge spoke in quickly,

"Maybe he wants to uh…just hang around the room. You know how he gets – he'll start working out and not want to stop"

Hunter paused at Edge trying to speak for him, then he signed and nodded reluctantly.

"Maybe I should chill out. I'll probably get some rest and stuff. See you at seven?"

Shawn nodded slightly; he could kind of see the jealousy in Hunter's eyes. It was obvious that Hunter had really wanted to go, it would've probably been just to watch Shawn and make sure Edge doesn't try something funny – knowing him, he might've, especially in the current situation he's in. Shawn looked at Edge,

"Could you hold the elevator for me?"

Shawn asked him, Edge nodded a bit and walked off, leaving Hunter and Shawn at the doorway alone. Shawn looked at Hunter with those dashing baby blue eyes and smiled softly, lifting his hand and gently rubbing his cheek softly,

"You know I love you, right?"

Hunter smiled at Shawn's words and nodded slightly as he leaned in and kissed Shawn's forehead gently. Shawn watched him as he pulled away and he paused for a second, looking into those honey eyes of Hunters, then slowly he lifted onto his toes and kissed his mouth gently. Hunter mumbled against Shawn's lips gently,

"I love you"

Shawn smiled more against him and then he pulled away.

"I love you more"

Shawn said, grinning ear to ear as he left Hunter and began to walk to the elevator.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Shawn left, Hunter turned around and shut the door behind him. He went and sat on the door, still smiling. He couldn't believe how they were working out all of this time. It was just like the old times, things were fine. Sure, Edge has been "borrowing" Shawn a lot lately, but it means nothing; Shawn and Hunter forever. Hunter scratched his head and smiled again, his mind only on Shawn until the annoying sound of the phone sounded. He was pretty sure of whom it was. He reached for the phone, picked it up and off of the receiver and held it to his ear securely.

"Hello?"

"Baby?"

He smiled slightly, even though most of his interest belonged to Shawn, he still felt Stephanie hiding somewhere in his heart.

"Hey Steph"

Hunter said softly, laying down onto his back and closing his eyes, listening to her next words. He relaxed, breathing softly, as he still smiled. He could still see Shawn, even while his eye lids are shut – he still saw him, smiling big and excited-like.

"What are you doing?"

Stephanie asked, Hunter had to snap himself into reality when he answered her. He had to make sure that he didn't call her 'Shawn'. It was pretty hard not to, but then again, it was easy to distinguish between Shawn and Stephanie – way too easy. Hunter felt special when Shawn touched him…not to much when Stephanie touched him.

"Nothing – Just laying here…thinking about you"

He lied, in reality, he was thinking about Shawn – that's all he ever thought about during the last hectic couple of days. There was nothing wrong with it, however, he loved thinking about Shawn. It always brought a smile to his face when he thought about Shawn – Shawn was a brilliant thought, he loved Shawn. It was official. Stephanie smiled a bit, Hunter had always made her feel so special,

"Really? Hmm…"

She said, and then a slight giggle rumbled in her throat,

"What?"

Hunter asked, giving a laugh as well – what? Laughing was contagious. Stephanie grinned a bit and then spoke softly,

"Open the door – there's a surprise"

"I wonder what it could be"

Hunter said, lifting off of the bed lazily and doing to the door and he pulled it open. Hazel eyes fell upon two blue ones that had stared lovingly up at him. They weren't the blue ones that he had loved looking into; instead, they were these other blue ones that he had been staring into for years now. Hunter's eyes began to drift as the phone at his ear began to press harder against it. She had very little attire on, it was a thin white limited addition Triple H tee shirt on, no shoes, and her undergarments were easily seen through the night gown. Her hair was slightly curled but it fell messily along her shoulders. She soaking wet, holding a bottle of water in her hand. She handed him the water bottle and she pushed her hair behind her ear,

"Hi. I'm all wet – Can I come in?"

She said seductively, Hunter's jaw dropped. This can't be happening! She obviously planned this – it was evident. No one comes to someone's hotel room in only a tee shirt, soaking wet – This was evil – she's so evil.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shawn leaned against the wall as he counted the push-ups that Edge could do, they were having a contest, and Shawn got to 47 push-ups non stop at a quick pace. Edge had to beat that or else he'd have to do Shawn's made up 'suicide' routine around the gym.

"44…45…46 –"

Edge stopped and laid onto his stomach before Shawn could even count to 47. Shawn burst into laughter as Edge gave a frustrated punch at the floor and he relaxed onto the carpet. Shawn pointed and laughed,

"Just give up already, you're never going to beat me!"

Shawn teased playfully as Edge got up and sat on his butt, looking up at Shawn, as he teased, Edge lifted his leg and kicked his knee gently and then he rolled his eyes. Shawn still chucked as he walked towards the bike, he lifted a leg over it and then he sat on it – turning the machine on at the same time. He began pedaling and watched as Edge laid down onto his back, getting comfortable resting and then Edge sighed,

"I've got to mic with Randy today…"

He said, almost miserably. He really didn't want to, he couldn't stand being around him now-a-days, but this was for the business, really. Shawn looked down at the meter at his speed then back over at Edge,

"I bet you miss her…don't you?"

Edge looked over, giving off this pretend 'I don't care' face by wrinkling his brows and screwing his lips up slightly before scoffing.

"Who? Randy? That girl could disappear off of the face of the earth – I wouldn't care"

He said, pretending to think that Shawn meant Randy but he knew damn well who Shawn was talking about. Shawn shook his head at Edge, he knew he had been trying to avoid the sound of Lita's name ever since what had happened. Especially with her leaving soon afterwards – only visiting to see Randy from time to time, since she was still in town for now. Lately, she's been working with her band, 'The Luchagors' (a/n: shameless plug. Check out the luchagors via myspace. : they're awesome) and she's being doing pretty good. Shawn has noticed how some of the songs relate to her feelings about the business and sometimes Edge – but he didn't pay too much attention to that at the moment.

"No"

Shawn said,

"Lita. Do you miss her?"

Shawn continued and asked. Edge's face softened and he lied again, in a very shaky and obvious voice,

"No, I see her all the time"

"It must hurt…"

Shawn continued, stopping his biking and climbing off, beginning to walk towards Edge and then he leaned on the wall, looking down at his on-screen enemy and off-screen buddy.

"You know…to have to see then all the time – Together. I couldn't do it."

Shawn said. Edge rolled his eyes, he didn't want to talk about it anymore, but Shawn didn't seem like he was going to stop.

"Shut up"

Edge muttered, Shawn continued on, as if he hadn't even heard Edge

"I mean, it must've stung a little, you're girl…or wife…or whatever just abruptly leaving you for some prick of a friend"

Edge lifted off of the floor but still sat there, getting serious. You could tell by his face that he was getting either angrier or more hurt. His eyebrows raised and his eyes widened as he pointed at Shawn,

"Seriously, Shawn – Chill"

Edge protested, but Shawn never listened – ever.

"Wow – Ever notice this is similar to karma? You're no longer the 'Angelina' in the situation - Ha-ha, no, no, no. You – YOU, my friend, are the 'Jennifer'. How does it feel to have the tables turned?"

Shawn was in his own little world at the moment. He shouted out those lasts words, getting a little carried away with the whole thing. He tends to go over board with situations at times, he doesn't mean to – but it just happens. By this time, Edge had launched up to his feet and pushed Shawn against the wall – using his hand to over his mouth. Shawn's bright eyes widened as he mumbled slightly, having noticed that he had not only pissed Edge off but Edge seemed to be crying now; I think I did note that Edge cries an awful lot. Shawn's surprised face had faded and his eyebrows lowered to a more sympathetic face. Shawn wrapped his arms around Edge's neck and hugged him gently, trying to comfort him. Just by Edge feeling the warmth of Shawn, he removed his hand and wrapped it around Shawn's waist. His face was buried into Shawn's chest,

"I'm sorry"

Shawn whispered, rubbing the side of his face onto Edge's puffy blond and wavy hair. Edge wiped his tears away, although more seemed to fall in its place. He shook his head slightly as he broke down slightly in Shawn's arms.

"I don't know how to get over her, Shawn. She's constantly on my mind and I hate it – I cant get her out…"

He cried, Shawn began to hold him tighter, he could feel Edge heaving against his chest,

"How'd you do it?"

"Get over…Lita?"

Shawn repeated what he thought Edge meant. Edge laughed slightly at his seemingly joking stupor and shook his head again.

"How'd you get over Rebecca?"

Shawn shrugged slightly,

"I don't know…I found out that I loved someone else and…they loved me in return…but it…doesn't really count since…my situation is kind of different…"

Shawn said, and then he continued,

"You need someone to love you…to hold you…and to do anything for you."

"I need _you_ Shawn…"

After those words, Shawn just paused…At the moment, he didn't know what to say…

-------------------------------------------------

Hunter lay underneath Stephanie, letting her touch and kiss him wherever she wanted. He just enjoyed what was going on – He was just like your average man; always wanting the feeling of pleasure, always needing it and always craving it no matter who it's from. Stephanie looked up at him, giving off a face that she thought was seductive, a big smirk and her pretty blue eyes connected with her, followed by a small chuckle. Hunter went along with this, smiling every time she looked up at him – honestly; he just wanted to get fucked at this point. There was plenty of time. Shawn left before anything could happen between the two and now he's got his make up fuck. Stephanie began to kiss down Hunter's neck softly, he, on the other hand, kept his eyes shut, his mouth opened as he tried to keep a steady breath when Stephanie began her slow grinding against him. Okay, so he felt bad about what was going on – I mean really, he had just gotten out of bed with Shawn – but again, HE'S A MAN! That's his excuse.

Hunter's hand wrapped tightly around Stephanie's waist, using her waist to push her down harder onto his crotch area as she worked her hips. He allowed himself to moan her name softly when his eyes rolled back and he arched his body slightly, he needed her to touch him – but her only goal at the moment was to tease him. This was going to be a long session.

-------------------------------------------------

After Edge's words, Shawn just stood there, looking at him wide-eyed.

"I shouldn't have said that…"

Edge says lowly and pulls away quickly, getting out of Shawn's arms. Shawn still stood there, for very long moments before blinking slightly and then shaking his head a bit, looking down and stuttering slightly.

"Uh – I-It's alright – but uh…why…why do you feel this way?"

Shawn asks, just wanting to know. It's nice to be liked but it's weird to be liked by someone other than Hunter – point blank.

"I don't know…I've wanted to tell you since…"

"Since you kissed me…"

"…yeah…"

Edge said in a slight whisper, then he speaks again in the same tone,

"I freaked you out, didn't I?"

Shawn just shook his head,

"You make me feel like…I don't know…"

Shawn said, he didn't really know what to say to him, Edge then continued to speak afterwards,

"When you stayed the night with me…This may sound really crazy but…but I – I guess I fell in love with you"

Shawn paused for a second and then he looked down, then back at Edge, into his eyes,

"You probably just _think_ you're in love with me. I'm probably just a rebound…How can you be sure?"

"I just know it"

"But _how _do you _know_? It could be –"

Shawn was interrupted, but not by Edge's voice this time, oh no, more along the lines of with Edge's lips. Edge kissed him deeply, Shawn's hands, out of reflex, wrapped around Edge's neck, embracing him as Edge's needy kiss surrounded him. It became a blur as he kissed him, he didn't know what had come over him. He felt something between that kiss – he didn't know what it was, but he went along with it because of that feeling. Besides, he didn't know how to stop himself. It was just too hard…there was something there – he knew it but what the hell was it?!

-------------------------------------------------

It didn't take long for Stephanie and Hunter to get started, but it sure was taking a while to end. The wood on the head of the bed hit the wall continuously, making boom noises onto their "neighbors" hotel room. The "neighbor" got so irritated to the point to where the neighbor banged hard against the wall, trying to get them to shut up. She was being bothered with Hunter all day – not literally, she had just been trying to figure out what she should do about the situation. If you haven't noticed already, the neighbor was a female – and she had a lot to tell if she needed to…She figured the person in there was Hunter, especially since all she heard was 'Oh Hunter' three times in a row.

Currently, however, it's not even personal reasons that bugged this female wrestler; it was the fact that through all of this, Hunter's wife was going to get hurt. Weather Hunter tells her or not, it's going to get to Stephanie and eat at her. She'll have the choice to react normally, react sadly, or react angrily – Angry Stephanie is pretty scary…Really. This was it Candice (yes, Candice) had to do something about this. She was going to end it.

"Shit Hunter!"

Stephanie screamed through clenched teeth. By this time, Candice had already started to get dressed; it was now 6:48pm. She could've waited a bit to get dressed but she couldn't take keeping this from Stephanie. Candice marched out of the hotel room and over to the next hotel room door and she began to bang on to the door. On the door knob there was a sign that Stephanie had put on there right before she entered, it read: "Do not disturb" in pink writing and bright pink bubble hearts all over. It was disgusting; Candice ignored the sign and pounded on the door again. The squeaking from the bed continued – it actually began to speed up. Candice needed Stephanie to at least know. She knocked once more,

"Stephanie – Open up! I need to talk to you!"

Candice shouted, and then waited outside of the door. The rocking stopped slightly but continued seconds later,

"Come…back…another time"

Stephanie whimpered out, Candice knocked again,

"Can't you read?"

Hunter shouted, then the noise that followed was Stephanie shrieking loudly as well as Hunter, showing that their "closure". They _had_ to rest afterwards so they waited there for several minutes. Stephanie just rested her head onto Hunter's chest, trying to breathe heavily while being out of breath, the both of them. Stephanie, after a couple of minutes, pealed her body from Hunter's and stole the sheet, wrapping it around her naked, sweaty body and she went to the door as Hunter grabbed the thick blanket from the floor and covered himself with it. Stephanie needed to see who this person was that knocking and why they were so eager to get him. She twisted the door knob and opened the door seeing…no one.

"Hmm…"

She said in a confused-like voice. Hunter lifted up and off of the bed and slipped into a pair of pants. He looked back at her and then walked nearer to her,

"What?"

He asks as he took a glance out of the door right before she closed it. She turned around to look at Hunter with her bright eyes and then she went to lay down onto the bed again, she muttered into the pillow, a bit tired now.

"No one was there"

"Well it seems like they listened"

Hunter laughed as he hopped over Stephanie and laid on the other side of her, his arm laying onto her lower back. After minutes of laying there, the door was vigorously knocked on. Hunter lifted his head quickly, opening his hazel eyes and then he got off of the bed and opened the door before the "knocker" could knock again.

"What?!"

Hunter said in a irritated way, almost in a scream but then he quickly noticed that it wasn't a woman, instead it was a man and not just any man – it was Vince.

"Heya boss"

He tried to laugh it off,

"What's up?"

"Come walk with me, Hunter, talk with me"

Vince asks and begins walking. His voice was oddly cool and collected – like he had nothing on his mind, but there was something there…Hunter couldn't quite put his finger on it but Stephanie knew something was up, she could feel it. She knew that look on her father's face. She watched him with worried eyes as she looked back at Hunter,

"Do you need me to come with you?"

Vince quickly called out before Hunter could say a word to her, Vince shook his head,

"I'm going to need you to stay here, princess. Your husband and I have some things to talk about"

Vince told her in a serious voice before Hunter shut the door behind him. Now he knew something was up – he didn't want Stephanie to accompany? This wasn't business – he had done something terribly wrong.

-------------------------------------------------

It didn't take long for Shawn to pull away…it only took seconds for Shawn to compute the things that were happening this very second. Shawn was confused and then he noticed the smirk growing on Edge's lips…the ones that he had just kissed.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?"

"…"

Shawn didn't say a word, he couldn't. What could he say? 'It was good – let's do it again?' No. It was good, but the fact of the matter is, he shouldn't have been kissing Edge – like at all. He should be kissing Hunter; his current boyfriend, his lover…Not Edge. Shawn placed his hand onto his own lips and he slid from behind Edge. He then wiped his mouth, basically thinking he had betrayed Hunter – He had to tell him…he couldn't lie about this one…besides, he'd never lie to Hunter. Without a word to Edge, Shawn was out of there. He ran up the stairs and he knocked on his hotel room door…yeah, he for got his key. It took a moment, but Stephanie pulled the door open, only in a blanket…that's it.

Shawn was surprised by this for a second, but he figured Stephanie had only been here just to be here – he supposed they weren't having sex…at least…that's what he wanted to think. It took a second for Shawn to speak to her, he felt too uncomfortable, he felt a little shaky too.

"I-Is Hunter in there?"

Stephanie shook her head and looked behind herself in the dark room then back at Shawn,

"No – he just left with my dad a few seconds ago."

"Which way did they go?"

"That way"

She pointed to her left, towards the elevator, but Shawn looked past the elevator and down the hall. He nodded at her and smiled,

"Thanks Steph!"

He said, and then he was off, in a hurry, looking for Hunter, he ran but heard the elevator ding so he turned his head behind him while still running forward and then BAM! He ran right into one of the Diva's…coincidentally it was Candice,

"Oh – Jeez I'm Sorry Candice!"

He said,

"I was just looking for Hunter – Have you seen him?"

He asks as he tries to help her up and dust her dress off. She smirked a bit, knowing what she had done. She nodded,

"Well, he should be with Vince…"

"Oh…"

"…getting fired"

This took Shawn by surprise,

"Fired?!"

He repeated, Candice nodded,

"Yeah, I told Vince that he showed inappropriate behavior to me _and_ I saw with some blond girl at Red Lobster. He was kissing her and every thing!"

Shawn paused…blond…red lobster…public kissing? _'That was me!'_ Shawn thought as he rolled his eyes. This was all his fault – Hunter was getting fired because of him…This was so messed up.

-------------------------------------------------

"Now Hunter, as you know, I'll do anything for my daughter"

"Yeah…"

Hunter nodded, he knew how Vince was – and if he knew something about him and Shawn, he was going to do whatever it was he had to do to make his daughter happy. Stephanie didn't know about Hunter's cheating, but he made sure that one of his most trusted wrestlers filled her in on it – John Cena. Hunter, however, had no clue that he was going to get John to tell her about anything – he didn't know that he was going to tell her at all – Hell, he didn't even know that Vince knew what was going on, he was just going to listen and stay cool.

"This is why I'm going to ask you to leave."

Vince said quickly. It was straight, direct and totally on point. The bell rang on the elevator, indicating that they had gotten to ground level on the elevator, when the doors opened there were three big guys out side of it. Those three weren't too cool with Hunter – at all; Viscera, Big Show, and the Great Khali.

"Get him, boys"

Vince ordered, and immediately and before Hunter could even react, Viscera grabbed Hunter by the hair and threw him outside of the hotel building, out back. Big show grabbed him and threw him into the steel trash can and they all began pounding on him and beating on him. For thirty minutes they did this until he was bloody and battered until the point to where he couldn't see straight. Hunter had eventually fell unconscious seconds later, only Vince being the last person he saw. Candice came out back and smirked slightly, wrapping her arm around Vince's waist and she leaned in slowly to kiss his cheek,

"Thanks for taking care of that jerk, Vince"

"No Candice – Thank you for filling me in on what he was doing to Stephanie. I owe you for that."

"Well – you could defiantly meet me in my hotel room after you get all cleaned up, Mister McMahon"

"No problem, Candice…"

He laughs,

"I'll see you there"

Vince said as Candice exited. He then walked closer to Hunter, staring down at him and then he spat on him. He kicked him slightly and Hunter opened his eyes a bit,

"Nice talking to you…"

He said,

"And by the way…"

He began to walk away from him,

"YOU'RE FIRED!"


End file.
